


More than Black

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Black clothing, Cute, Dating Alec Lightwood, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus the fashionista, Short, Silly, a fun little argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really are more colors to wear than black.. The age-old argument in the Bane-Lightoowd relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Black

"Alexander, won't you let-"

"No."

"But it would look-"

"No."

"It's just for one-"

"No."

"Fine!" Magnus exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air exacerbated. He stalked from the living room and into their bedroom, snatching various articles of clothing as he went.

"There are more colors to clothing than black Alexander! And asking you to try wearing a simple tank top in fuchsia is hardly the worst thing a person could do!" The bedroom door slammed shut behind him with added punctuation. 

Alec shook his head, smile playing on his lips as he continued to read through the files on his lap. 

 


End file.
